


Whispers in the Dark

by 792



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Fel!Khadgar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/792/pseuds/792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after defeating Medivh Khadgar wasn't able to find the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

It felt like a sharp stab to the stomach.  
Anduin approached slowly, offering a cautious hand.  
"..Kid?"  
Khadgar's mouth opened as if to scream but nothing came out, instead he found himself trembling, silently staring at the power that erupted from his fingertips. Anduin could only gaze on as the demonic energy engulfed the mage's body and, for the second time in his life, he felt truly helpless. The young mage shot a glance up at the man, his eyebrows raised, eyes large and possessed. Before Anduin could retreat Khadgar had gripped his forearm tightly, pulling him towards the well of energy.  
"Hey!"  
Anduin grunted as he resisted the pull. He struggled to find good footing and his feet began sliding on the marble floors.  
"Khadgar! Snap out of it!"  
Khadgar was completely unresponsive, dragging Anduin towards him with a single hand. His toes were almost touching the fel source as he threw himself back with all his might, taking Khadgar with him. They fell to the ground with a loud thump. Anduin groaned, rolled onto his side, gasping for breath as he clutched what was surely a few bruised ribs.  
"Fuck.."  
He winced as he removed pressure from his chest. He brought himself to his knees as he scanned the room for the young mage. Suddenly spotting him a few feet away near the shattered stained glass window that the golem had broken through earlier. Anduin limped over to Khadgar's body that was laying still. He hesitated to turn the body over, listening closely for any magical incantations, "Khadgar?" Anduin grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around so he could see his face. Still unresponsive. "..Are you-" Before Anduin could finish the body disappeared into a magical dust.  
"A mirror image?"  
He whipped around just in time to see Khadgar's fel-green eyes staring into his soul, inches away from his face. There was an unsettling grin on the possessed apprentice's face as he took another step closer. Anduin tightened his fingers into a fist and immediately threw a defensive punch that was caught almost instantly. Khadgar let forth a low, haunting laugh at Anduin's failed attempts to jerk his hand away.  
_"You know, this boy really liked you?"_  
A demonic voice echoed alongside Khadgar's as he spoke and Anduin's expression immediately changed from confusion to grim realisation.  
"What ..what happened to you?!"  
_"He was far too weak. When I took him his mind just..broke."_  
  
Without remorse, Khadgar mercilessly blasted Anduin with fel energy, knocking him back onto the floor. The chalk markings on the ground from when Khadgar had originally made his teleportation runes to drop the golem was now smeared across Anduin's ass. The warrior struggled to get to his feet, failing to do so and taking sharp breaths of air in, a burning anger ignited in his soul.  
"Who are you?"  
Anduin hissed in pain as Khadgar wrapped his fingers around his throat, the fel energy that enchanted his fingers lapped at the man's pale skin. He felt sick to his stomach, being so overwhelmed and appearing more like a cornered beast than the mighty lion he was known to be. Khadgar licked his lips hungrily as he scanned his prey, _"Don't worry, he's still here. Yes.. I can feel him trying to get out.."_ He closed his eyes, relishing in the torment of Khadgar's imprisonment.  
_"He wanted you so badly... It's a pity, he finally has the power to impress you yet..he won't be the one in control when he gets what his heart desires."_  
At this point Anduin was visibly shaken, his hair was matted to his face and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he tried to breathe under the soft yet impossibly strong grip of the boy's hand. Khadgar wasted no more time talking, forcing himself on Anduin, straddling the man's hips. Their mouths collided in a messy liplock, Khadgar kissed him, hungry with desire and the green energy leaked out between breaths. Anduin did his best not to give in, attempting to seal his mouth shut. Khadgar squeezed harder around Anduin's neck forcing him to finally open his mouth gasping for air which was quickly denied by Khadgar's tongue, discovering the new wet territory of a man he had longed for. Anduin breathed precariously out of his nostrils while attempting to stop the assault with his one free hand, pushing against the mage's chest. A searing pain cut into Anduin's restricted hand, he jerked back but was unable to pull away. Khadgar had him against the stone walls with no wiggle room. He could feel a liquid run down his wrist as Khadgar dug one of his nails into the flesh of Anduin's palm, creating a binding spell written out in his own blood. Anduin could see Khadgar's blood-soaked fingertip start drawing runes on the hand he had pressed against the mage's chest, he tried to retract it but all it took was a few swirls and scribbles and it was bound to the marble below them by an arcane light like his other. Anduin's chest heaved as panic enveloped him, he cursed loudly at the demon that was possessing his friend but was silenced by another violent kiss.  
  
Khadgar pulled back, finally allowing the man to take in a deep breath of air.  
_"Now for the main event."_  
"You really are a fucking demon aren't you?" Anduin glared, feeling heat rise to his face as his friend started to pull down his pants just enough for his bulge to peek through. Khadgar raised his eyebrows inquisitively, _"It seems like this attraction went two ways? What an interesting twist indeed.."_ Anduin refused to humor him with a response, his body had already spoke for him. The mage wasted no time in releasing Anduin's beautiful flushed cock from its cotton prison. Though only partially erect now his member was larger than most humans. Khadgar grasped the man's thighs and leaned down, brushing his warm, fel-tainted tongue along Anduin's shaft. Anduin took in a sharp breath and arched his back in pleasure. Khadgar licked the tip playfully before opening his mouth, taking all of the man in, slowly. Anduin refused to stare at the spectacle Khadgar's body put on, if Khadgar was really in there somewhere he wouldn't have wanted Anduin to see him like this, or endure this sudden assault. He closed his eyes shut, turning away and trying to focus on keeping himself composed. The demon feeds off of torment, he needed to stifle every emotion. The possessor, apparently taking this as a challenge to see if he could get Anduin to give in and participate, sucked harder on the blonde's cock. Greedily now and using his hands to work Anduin's shaft and massage his balls, spit dribbled from the young man's mouth as he worked up Anduin faster until he was fully erect. Khadgar threw his head back, licking his lips in delight and staring at Anduin with half lidded eyes. _"Ahh, if you could feel his shame right now.."_  
The warrior opened his eyes, glaring daggers at the demon. He had no words. Anything spoken would be used against him or avoided entirely.  
  
The mage scooted up close to Anduin, his lips brushed against the man's ear as he leaned forward on his knees long enough to pull down his own pants just below his ass. He could feel the man's cock twitch against his ass in anticipation. Khadgar whispered into Anduin's ear with a low growl, _"Are you ready?"_ Khadgar gave him no time to respond before he forced himself down on Anduin, taking all of him in at once. Suddenly gasping, Khadgar's fel-green eyes shot open. His eyebrows knotted together and tears began to pour down his flushed, pink cheeks. He spoke quietly, trembling in fear, humiliation, and pain. "Lothar.. I.." Anduin shook his head, there was no need for the boy to apologize. He leaned forward, gently kissing Khadgar in an attempt to distract from the pain he must be experiencing as his hips still rocked uncontrollably up and down on Anduin's shaft. Neither of them could stop what was unfolding.  
Anduin opened his eyes, now watery at the realization that the pure and noble Khadgar whom he secretly loved was still there, trapped inside. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't.. save you." He whispered between exhausted breaths. Khadgar grabbed the back of Lothar's head, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him in for another sweet kiss before losing himself to the fel completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction and I'm sure it shows. I came up with this idea today and typed this in a few hours so I apologize for the lack of depth. I had a happy ending typed out originally but I didn't feel like it fit.


End file.
